oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Wentworth Clark
Background The mistake in his parents immaculately planned out lives, Wentworth has spent most of his life having people ask him questions about his family. His immaculate school record has never been enough to compare with the more impressive sounding achievements of his older sisters. However, any feelings of inadequacy are mostly just that - feelings, not a true indication of how his parents feel about him. His parents paid him exactly the same attention they did his sisters when they were his age - it's just that tales of the Ministry are of more interest to them than stories about the playground. Too used to dealing with their peers and his older siblings, Wentworth's parents have always treated him as though he was older than he was. It'd led to a fairly mature out-look on life, but sibling rivalry has led to a streak of petulance. Family Dad: Chadwick Clark - Charismatic and charming, Chadwick Clark's personality has greatly aided him in his job, working as a freelance business strategist. Traveling around the world, Chadwick has advised enough businesses to prove that easy charms are not all he was blessed with and that he has a good head on his broad shoulders. His mind is often focused on the future. He's not interested in what's been achieved but what's next. If you come home happily waving a test you scored 99% on, he'll want to make sure you know why you missed that 1% before congratulating you. Mum: Delphine Clark - A writer of both historical fiction and non-fiction, Delphine Clark has amassed wide readership and spends most of her time burrowed in her office to make sure that she does them proud. When she graduated from Hogwarts, Delphine got a job at the Aloysius K. Keegan Memorial Library in order to surround herself with the books she loved. She soon decided that she could do better though, and has proven that such a thought was not merely pure ego. Academic and straight-forward, Delphine's out to make a point not to make you comfortable. She doesn't have the time to pitter-patter around your feelings and will say what she thinks in order to save both time and the effort of polite conversation. It's not meant to hurt your feelings, she just has other things to be getting on with. Sisters: Arabella (15 years older), Caroline (12 years older), and Lyra (7 years older). With a large age gap and a difference in gender, Wentworth was never likely to be close to his sisters. All brilliant in their own individual ways, they think of Went like you would do a puppy - it's fun to treat occasionally but you're not going to include it in your academic conversations. Each of them were in Ravenclaw and considered to be the amongst the brightest and most popular in their year. Arabella does who knows what as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, and Wentworth's not sure if he wants to know as it'd probably make him feel inferior. This feeling is encouraged whenever Caroline talks about her work for the Committee on Experimental Charms. Deeply theoretical, Wentworth has no clue what she's going on about most of the time, although phrases like "narrow avoidance of a catastrophic explosion" do occasionally catch his attention. Recently graduated, Lyra has earnt her place to train as a Healer for St Mungo's. Wentworth finds it difficult to believe that her patients actually love her, sure that no matter what ailment they arrived with they no doubt left with ear-ache. Personality Hogwarts Years ''Good brain - there's no doubting that. You should be as easy as the last five Clarks were... All so alike in your academics, aren't you? You're not resting on your genetic laurels, though - you work hard... Like to feel like grades have been earnt and for life to be fair... A strong sense of justice in you, isn't there? You've got it, my boy. If you're going to stand out from those sisters of yours you might as well show you're different early... '' Hogwarts wasn't really a mystery to Wentworth. He'd heard stories about it for as long as he could remeber and he arrived at Hogwarts fully expecting to be sorted into Ravenclaw. The near-certainty provided a bubble of comfort that was quickly burst when the Sorting Hat placed him in Hufflepuff. Refusing to seem at all put out by the fact, Wentworth tried to look as much like he didn't care as possible while in reality it took him a few weeks to come to terms with the colour of his tie. So far he has spent most of his time buried in his books, intent upon proving that the hat placed him in Hufflepuff because he had more than brains and not because he lacked them. Wentworth excels in Transfiguration, Astronomy and Charms, while the practical elements of Herbology are to be avoided at all costs. Relationships Friendship Dorm-mates: Liam Hallows, Milo Langley Roy Fraser. Token girl: Emma Green. MP Involvement Quotes "They said to bring me back in one piece, not to make me follow you around like a puppy dog. Ten more minutes with you and I'm going to start randomly mixing my potions ingredients in my new cauldron with the hopes of creating some sort of tranquilising potion - and it's fifty-fifty as to whether I'd drink it or force it down your throat at the moment. Mum and Dad said nothing about you having to come back in one piece, and if I have to hear one more person squeal about how much they've missed you, and how well you look, and your new tan, I'm going to-" - ranting at his sister in Diagon Alley. "Might want to stop talking to the broom, Milo... The Slytherins are staring," Wentworth advised him just quietly enough that the Slytherins wouldn't hear. "Falling off your broom you get injured the once. Labelled as mental by the Slytherins and there's a chance you're doomed for seven years - and we're already at a disadvantage being in Hufflepuff." - dispensing advice to his dorm-mate. See also Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Halfblood Category:Iron Category:Wizard Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hogwarts Category:Ministry of Magic